Of Walks
by noctepanther
Summary: Walking along, Raine thinks...and does......RAINGEL!


Of Walks

A/N: You know, there's that funny thing about writing. It's those things called "rules". Now, I have respect for those grammar nuts out there, I'm a semi one myself. But when it comes MY writing, I like to do things my own way. If I do something, it's because I think it will work, not because I'm some ignorant fool. I'm a maverick dammit! I do things my own way. Part of writing is breaking away from conventions, and how can we do that when we subject ourselves to what others have held true? That being said, I would now like to move onto this fic. Yes, it's another Raingel, because that's the Tales of Symphonia couple that I like the best. And yes, it probably will be short, because I have Algebra homework I should be doing, but don't want to. I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Raine wrapped her coat around her as she walked along the path, silver hair being blown around by the breeze. She sighed. It had been so long ago that Great Kharlan Tree had been restored. All of her companions had gone off on their own, and Raine never heard from them much. Oh sure, they all got together every now and then to reminisce, but that was the only time she ever saw any of them, and then they still acted so immature anyways. Raine's eyes went downcast as she saw couples walking arm in arm past her. And then there's that, she thought. They've all gotten together. Lloyd and Sheena. Zelos and Collette. Genis and Presea. The only other person besides me that's alone is Regal, and that's by his choice. Raine sighed again. No one ever wanted anything to do with half-elves, even though discrimination was not as common as it used to be. She came to her favorite tree, and put her palm on it, noticing all of the love notes carved in it. Alex and Rachel forever. Luck + Xena love. Raine fought back tears. None of that will ever come to me, she thought sadly. Head hanging, Raine continued her walk.

Regal's head was buried in a newspaper, missing all of the looks he recieved from the female passer-by's. He was so absorbed in the stock market to care much about the world around him. That was, until he bumped into her.

He hardly recognized her, even though he saw her every year. Her hair was still the same, her body the same, too. It was the tears running down her face that drew his attention. Regal whispered, barely audible, "Raine"

She looked up. Oh Spirits no, Raine thought. Don't let him see me like this. I'm the cold heartless Professor, not one of Zelos' floozies. She blinked a couple of times, trying to hide the tears, and said, as if nothing happened, "Regal, it's nice to see you again."

Regal was surprised by her formality. Whenever they got together with the others, she was always very casual and open around him. Maybe she was just drunk, he thought. Still, that didn't prevent Regal from noticing the redness in Raine's eyes. "Raine," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "Are you okay?"

Raine was surprised by his forwardness. Was this the same Regal that always followed proper protocol, no matter what? Maybe's he's drunk, she thought. No, he can't be, I don't smell any alcohol on his breath. Raine nodded, prying his hands away from her. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." She started to walk away.

Regal fell into stride with her. "It must have been a very sad thought to have made you cry." He chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen you cry." Raine winced. See, she thought. The cold heartless Professor. "Really, I'm okay" she said.

Regal grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong." he said. Raine just stood in silence, watching the couples walk by, sadness and anger in her eyes. Regal followed her head. Ah, he thought. So that's her problem. He pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "You're so stupid."

Raine just stood there for a second before she regained her composure. "And why is that?" she asked brusquely, shaking him off. Regal just looked at her, as if to say, "You really don't know." Raine let out a small "oh" of realization as it came to her. All through their travels, why didn't she see it?

Raine looked at Regal, eyes searching for affirmation. When she saw his own eyes twinkle, her insides nearly came out. Standing up on her toes, she gently kissed him. When the kiss was finally broken, he grabbed her hand, and said, "Let's go."

And so they walked off as those Raine envied so, as a couple.

A/N: So that's it. Ugh...what is with the cuteness? I'm starting to make myself sick. Anywho, you guys know the drill. Review! Praise! Flame! Feedback! I'm hungry!

Noctepanther on the prowl: Also, I have had several requests to turn "Of Broken Wings" into an actual story, instead of my normal oneshots. This is still under consideration, as I don't do chapters very well, I tend to lose focus easily. However, if I get enough requests...


End file.
